The present invention relates to a method of making kenaf pulp to make paper.
Kenaf is an annual plant belonging to a cotton rose in Malvaceae originating in West Africa, and has been attracted as a non-lumber pulp raw material instead of lumber pulp in view of protection of forests.
Conventionally, in order to make paper from pulped kenaf, core is peeled from kenaf and is crushed, and then, the crushed core is boiled with an alkali solution, such as sodium hydroxide or sodium hydroxide added with soap or the like.
However, it is not necessarily advantageous to process kenaf chemically with the alkali solution for making kenaf pulp in view of preparation of a chemical process equipment and waste liquid disposal equipment, and in view of environmental pollution resulting from waste liquid disposal.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of making kenaf pulp easily to make paper without chemical processing.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.